1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard
The 1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard, sometimes simply referred to as the Valkyrir, is an elite regiment of the Militarum Tempestus defined by their preference for close combat. The entire regiment is characterized for eschewing standard issue hot-shot lasguns in favor of power swords and eviscerators. Among the regiments of Astra Militarum and Militarum Tempestus raised on Valkyria, the 1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard are considered the oldest and most decorated unit hailing from the planet with uninterrupted active service since the unit was raised in 289.M32. Between the time periods of the late 41st Millennium leading up to the Indomitus Crusade, the 1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard has seen several deployments alongside the 203rd Combined Siege Regiment within the Geirland Sector. The current commanders of both regiments have developed a close rapport along with several strategies that compliment each of their units’ differing specialties. History Homeworld Recruitment and Training Battle Doctrine Organization Notable Members Katenya Yurievna Vissira Nikitovna Notable Campaigns Wargear Standard Crusader Equipment The wargear utilized by the Crusader Guard is vastly different and unorthodox in comparison to other units of the Militarum Tempestus. As such, special training is required in order to properly use and maintain each piece of kit issued. Each time a Crusader masters a weapon or a piece of wargear, they are issued a seal of recognition to mark their competency. Although the Crusaders normally do not use armor or lasguns, each is thoroughly trained in their operation so that they may be utilized when needed and can allow a Crusader to operate without resupply for weeks at a time. * Valkyria Pattern Eviscerator - The Valkyria Pattern Eviscerator is the primary armament of the Valkyrian Crusaders and is manufactured solely on their homeworld of Valkyria. It differs from standard Imperial Eviscerators by utilizing a pair of rapidly oscillating blades to facilitate slicing through toughened armor. This is the first weapon that Crusaders will often achieve competency. * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Lascarbine - The Victoria Pattern is a variant of the hot-shot lasgun that constitutes the main ranged weapon of the Guard. It differs greatly from standard hot-shot lasguns in that it does not require troopers to wear backpack rigs, making it a design that compromises between durability and maneuverability. The Victoria Pattern, however, is excessively complex and difficult to maintain but nonetheless can punch through nearly all forms of ceramite armor. * 4 Hot-Shot Lasgun Power Packs - Hot-shot lasgun power packs are particular more powerful than their lasgun counterparts and provide a number of shots equal to their charge value. While hot-shot lasgun power packs can be recharged when depleted, using the over-charge feature of a hot-shot lasgun can permanently burn out its corresponding power pack. * Combat Knife - The combat knife is issued to all Crusaders as a last resort weapon. It can be affixed as a bayonet to their hot-shot lasguns, but at close range most Crusaders often prefer to use their eviscerators or power swords. More often than not, combat knives are used as tools by most Crusaders and are rarely used in actual combat. * 4 Frag Grenades - Frag grenades are standard issue weapons of the Crusader Guard and are used in conjunction with the Guard’s shock warfare tactics. Traditionally, frag grenades from Valkyria are of the stick-type which enables Guard to throw their grenades further than those more commonly found throughout the Imperium. * 4 Krak Grenades - Krak grenades are packed with highly concentrated and powerful explosives for use against reinforced and armored targets. Designed to concentrate their kinetic energy to penetrate armor, krak grenades are not effective in damaging large groups of infantry. Valkyria produces a magnetic krak grenade that attaches itself to metallic surfaces and making them particularly useful in knocking out enemy vehicles and armor. * Valkyrian Attire - A loose term coined to characterize the rags that Valkyrians wear in combat. While there is no particular Valkyrian issue fatigue, it is uniform across all Valkyria in that it is the most common form of clothing worn by Valkyrian women. It does little more than cover up the most sensitive parts of the female figure. All Crusaders prefer to wear their traditional clothing instead of their armor. * Valkyria Pattern Conversion Field - Valkyrians produce a very complex and powerful conversion field that provides the wearer with an energy field of protection as strong as most carapace and ceramite armor. It is standard issue wargear to the Crusaders and is always worn in conjunction with their traditional attire. * Valkyria Pattern Carapace Armor - Carapace armor is standard issue wargear among the Crusader Guard. It is a form fitting armor developed to allow its user the highest for of maneuverability, although it is still relatively restrictive. However, given their battle doctrine, it is rarely equipped and is usually only saved for extreme and hostile environments where the Crusader Guard cannot be dressed in their usual attire. * Victoria Pattern Omnishield Helm - Omnishield helms are special helmets utilized by the Crusader Guard in hostile environments. When worn in conjunction with a set of carapace armor, it provides the wearer with all-enclosed environmental protection that allows the user to operate even in airless vacuums. The helm is also equipped with a mult-spectral occulum that allows the wearer to see in low-light and obscured conditions. * Micro-Bead - The micro-bead is a short-range communication device worn in the ear that allows for instantaneous communication at a distance of over one kilometer. * Respirator - All Crusaders are issued a respirator for toxic environments. This is usually only used if one does not have access to their omnishield helm. * Field Service Medi-Kit - Crusader Guard are given a field service medi-kit capable of providing enough short-term medical care to allow a Crusader to get back into the fight. Most wounds tended to via a field service kit will eventually have to be addressed in more proper care facilities as the fixes provided in it are not meant to be permanent. * Dog Tags - A simple form of identification worn by all soldiers of the Crusader Guard. * Thermal Bedroll -Thermally insulated sleeping bag designed to keep one warm and in relative comfort in extremely cold weather. * Basic Toolkit - A set of rudimentary tools meant to take apart common objects encountered in the field. In most cases, this toolkit is used to take apart and maintain a soldier’s lasgun. * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable illumination tool that emits a strong, yellowish light. Capable of lasting five to six of continuous use before requiring a recharge. * Entrenching Tool - A small, foldable spade utilized in digging trenches and foxholes. * Grooming Kit - Basic utensils used to maintain cleanliness and sanitation. * 2 Weeks Rations - Basic and simple rations meant to provide sustenance during combat operations. * Mess Kit and Water Canteen - Utensils used for the consumption of rations and carrying drinkable water. * Rucksack - A large pack that can be carried on the back and used to haul all the gear and equipment issued to a guardsman. Specialist Equipment The 1st Crusader Guard uses flamers and meltaguns as their primary special weapons, but will occasionally incorporate hot-shot volley guns and grenade launchers based on mission parameters. Melee Weapons * Valkyria Pattern Power Sword - The Valkyria Pattern Power Sword is the other primary close combat weapon wielded by the Crusaders. It is a double-edged, bladed weapon designed for cutting and slashing. The are categorized as bastard swords and can be used one-handed, although it is more often recommended to wield it with both hands. They are most commonly issued to veterans and officers. Ranged Weapons * Victoria Pattern Hot-Shot Volleygun - The hot-shot volley gun is a rare sight in the hands of the Crusader Guard, but is used on occasion when it is necessary to lay down excessive amounts of firepower. An external power pack must be carried in order for it to be used, but in the right hands it is capable of leveling waves of enemy infantry. Vehicles To facilitate the rapid deployment strategy commonly used by Valkyrian units, the Crusader Guard possesses a vast number of armored vehicles and aerial transports. They do not possesses any heavy armor units as they are often deployed in tandem with Astra Militarum units that do. * Taurox Armored Personnel Carrier - Tauroxes are the primary ground transport used by the Crusader Guard and differ from those found throughout the Imperium in that they utilize a set of durable all-terrain wheels instead of quad-tracks, a feature found in Tauroxes manufactured on Victoria and Rausenberg. * Chimera Armored Personnel Carrier - Chimeras are also used by the Crusader Guard, but to a lesser extent than the Taurox primarily because of their slower speed. In most cases, Chimeras are deployed in hostile environments or in scenarios where it is believed their tougher armor will play a better role than maneuverability. * Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carrier - Valkyries are relatively common on Valkyria and are piloted and manned by members of the Valkyrian Guard, a departure from the standard operating procedure of Aeronautica Imperialis pilots. This was primarily done to accommodate the aggressive combat style of the Valkyrian Guard. Relations Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Valkyrian Crusader Guard Category:1st Valkyrian Crusader Guard